


[Edit] Bruised and Battered

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Bruises, Edit, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 5 Path 1: Bruised and Battered





	[Edit] Bruised and Battered




End file.
